


Gou Sou Daydreams

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, That's not how you math class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou's having a hard time concentrating in class. So instead her mind takes her on a little trip with one of the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gou Sou Daydreams

Another boring class on another boring day. Nothing could keep Gou’s attention for more than a few fleeing moments at a time. It was proving too difficult to wrangle the attention needed to absorb anything so instead the younger Matsuoka allowed her eyes to lose focus and her mind to wander. Which probably wasn’t the best of ideas since there was only one thing the teenage girl’s brain liked to ponder about when there was nothing better to do.

Muscles.

Sometimes her subconscious chose a few particular male specimens for her to fantasize about. Other times it was all of the built boys she knew just parading around in their swimwear, all competing for her attention. For one reason or another though, this time was different. At first the vision playing was fuzzy and garbled, as if there was some difficulty honing in on just one target. But soon her imaginings cleared and revealed her muse for the afternoon’s math lesson: Sousuke.

Long time best friend of her brother and a close friend of her own, Sou had weaseled his way into her daydreams more than once. But usually he was accompanied by at least one other. A few times it was Makoto, another few occasions it was Seijuro, and of course he was present when she decided to be selfish in her fantasies. Not for this session. He and he alone took up all her brain power, his image recreated perfectly in her mind right down to his voice. As she settled into her school desk chair, her red eyes feigned concentration on the newest problem on the board as all her attentiveness went to the man showing off for her.

Lightly tanned from another swim meet, Sousuke emerged from the pool, water pouring over his body as he breached then lessening to mere drips. She watched as the droplets from the tips of his black hair cascaded down his face, neck and over the broad chest that had teased her several times since their reunion. Gou’s tongue darted out to wet her lips as she wished that she could be the water that got to caress the same muscles she had grown to admire. It wasn’t the first time she was jealous of the element and it wouldn’t be the last as long as the men in her life continued to swim.

Teal eyes pierced through her, a lazy but bright smile making her heart pound. Sousuke was always the cool type to her; a guy that didn’t make a fuss unless it was necessary and only spoke words that he meant. It was an attitude that had netted him the admiration of many girls that sat in the stands with her and part of her always ended up playing protective girlfriend even though there was no relationship to defend. Another part of her pitied the pining females around her since she was probably the only one that Yamazaki talked to on a regular basis. Shame for them, awesome for her. The impressive swimmer approached her, hand extended to her, urging her to take it.

“I know what you want, Gou. Just come here already,” that smooth voice of his invited. It didn’t even matter to her that her own fantasy didn’t make him call her “Kou”. She could feel herself take the offering and get pulled into the same body that she had just been regarding with greedy eyes. Now it was her hands’ turn to be insatiable. Hungry fingers took in every dip, every goose bump, every last damn inch of the arms, shoulders, chest and abs of Sousuke. The dark-haired teen just watched on as she enjoyed the feel of him, his teeth biting lightly at his bottom lip. Gou could feel her hold on her fantasy slip for a moment and she squirmed in her seat. Her cheeks were hot, no doubt from a pink blush that had set in from her mental musings. Whatever, the teacher had his back turned anyway.

A smirk and sideways glance brought her back to her daydream. That was the look that meant he was about to do something that could potentially get him in trouble. Faster than someone his size should move, Sousuke bent down and scooped Gou up into his strong arms and carried her bridal style. And the moment she associated that term with the action, the whole setting changed. The familiar pool of Samezuka disappeared, clothes started to cover the muscles Gou was nestled against, and her school uniform transformed into a different kind of dress. One that was long, gorgeous, all white. Sou’s body was enveloped in traditional black and white that coupled so nicely and perfectly with her ensemble.

They were the picturesque example of newlyweds.

A wide smile spread across Sousuke’s face, a matching one stressing Gou’s cheeks. Her body shook lightly with each step her Sou took into the room. Though she’d never seen the walls, the fixtures, the furniture, she knew where they were. And the smile transmuting into a wicked grin on her husband’s face confirmed her hunch. The temperature in Gou’s core rose sharply with the insinuating look. Soon as her mind took another downwards spiral into the gutter, her imagination transferred the cool touch of a comforter to her back, hands exploring her curves. Black tufts of hair tickled her cheek as lips, teeth and tongue worked magic on her neck and collar bone. Adventurous digits pulled at her dress, trying to slip under and remove the fabric that kept them apart. Her own nails clawed at Sousuke’s suit, trying desperately to match his attempts to strip her down. Breath hitched as a Sou’s touch worked its way up her creamy thigh.

“Gou,” a seductive whisper heated her ear as she wriggled in anticipation. “Mmm, Gou.”

“Sou-suke,” she breathed, the name broken by a gasp.

“Gou,” hand higher. “Gou,” fingers inching closer and closer.

“GOU!”

“HUH?!” Red eyes snapped open, wide as dinner plates and wildly scanning the classroom as her entire fantasy shattered into hundreds of pieces and reality came crashing down on her. The voice of her teacher was relentless, annoyed and uncaring about whatever she was daydreaming about. Though judging by her little mutter, he could guess.

“Anything you’d like to share with the class?”

“Wh-What?! No! Of course not! Sorry, sensei,” she tried to smooth over her embarrassment but the blush on her face betrayed her. A hand rose up to shield her face from the onlookers from her class as her teacher turned away with a snort. Slowly she could feel the stares avert from her and the pressure from them lessen. Exhaling quietly, Gou tried her best to realign her focus to the board in an attempt to make amends for the egregious taboo she had committed during the day’s math lesson. After looking over the ridiculous equation on the board, Sousuke’s smiling face flashed in her mind, suit jacket gone and tie loose. Gou bit her bottom lip. That one was definitely worth revisiting after school.


End file.
